There is a desire to formulate gels comprising lamellar phase compositions into water-soluble unit dose articles. Such water-soluble unit dose articles comprising water-soluble films which form an inner compartment. The inner compartment contains a composition, such as a laundry detergent composition, which is released from the unit dose article upon addition of the unit dose article to water. The film used in such unit dose articles is often polyvinylalcohol based.
However, an issue with formulation of gels comprising lamellar phase compositions is that they tend to cause the film to be unstable and to rupture prematurely.
Therefore, there is a need for a gel comprising a lamellar phase composition that exhibits improved compatibility with polyvinylalcohol-containing water-soluble films.
It was surprisingly found that the gels of the present invention overcame this technical problem.